First Date
by MultiFandomGirl1424
Summary: Gilligan and Mary Ann go on their first date and eventually start dating. MAG.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilligan's Island or any of its characters!**

**Pairing- Mary Ann x Gilligan**

* * *

"Skipper, how do I ask a girl on a date?" Gilligan asks.

"Well, it depends. Who is she?" Skipper asks, smirking slightly. He had known that Gilligan liked _someone _on this island, but he would never say who it was no matter how many times Skipper had asked.

"Mary Ann." Gilligan says quietly.

Skipper can't help but smile. Mary Ann once said that she liked Gilligan, but wasn't sure if he liked her.

"Go to her like you normally would. Be yourself."

"But what if she turns me down? I don't think she likes me that much."

"I think she likes you a lot."

"Mary Ann likes me? As in, more than a friend likes me?" Gilligan asks, his eyes wide out of happiness and surprise.

"Yes, Gilligan. How did you not know that?"

Gilligan shrugs. "I don't know."

* * *

"Mary Ann?" Gilligan asks almost shyly.

"Yes, Gilligan?" Mary Ann asks. She knew that he could be very shy around girls. Because of this, she knew to not to try to tell him that she has had a secret crush on him for a long time.

"Would you like to come butterfly hunting with me this evening?" he asks.

Mary Ann smiles. Why he thought that he had to ask, she had no idea.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." Mary Ann says, her smile not leaving her face.

"Good." Gilligan says, smiling back at her. He's almost frozen for a moment, not knowing what to say. "So, I'll see you later?"

Mary Ann nods.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Ginger." Mary Ann says right before leaving the hut.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginger asks.

"I'm going butterfly hunting with Gilligan."

"Okay."

* * *

Gilligan was nervous. He didn't know why; it was just Mary Ann, after all. She wasn't scary, at least not in the way that Ginger could be.

Before he could over think everything, Mary Ann showed up. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light-colored sweater. Gilligan smiles to himself, knowing that she actually liked him enough to show up.

He hands one of the two butterfly nets they have to Mary Ann.

"Thank you, Gilligan." she says, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome." he replies.

* * *

Before long, Gilligan and Mary Ann are in the jungle, side by side, quietly walking through a path that they always use for butterfly hunts.

It was a good night as they kept catching them one right after another. This went on for several hours until the sun had already set a while earlier.

"Do you think we should go back to camp?" Gilligan asks quietly.

"No, I want to stay here. With you." Mary Ann says just as quietly.

Gilligan noticed how fast his heart was beating now. She wanted to stay with him instead of going back to camp.

"How would that work?"

"We don't have to go back. Not tonight. Just when the sun starts to rise."

"That sounds nice."

* * *

The next morning, Mary Ann wakes up with her head on Gilligan's shoulder and the sun in her eyes. She sighs, knowing that this will soon end, but wishes that it didn't have to.

"What's wrong?" Gilligan asks.

"Nothing." Mary Ann says. "You're up already?"

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you up."

"I didn't really think that you would, anyway." Gilligan can't help but smile at this. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." he says, looking at Mary Ann curiously.

"Why are you scared of talking to girls?" she asks.

"When I was in eighth grade, there was this really popular girl named Katie. There was a dance one day and I decided to ask her to go with me. I don't know w I thought she would ever like me at all; I was just a skinny geek." Gilligan says. "So when I asked her she told me that she was going with someone else, but wouldn't tell me who it was. When I got to the dance, she didn't have a date. She was just pretending so she didn't have to go with me."

"So you've been shy around us because you don't want us to judge you?" Mary Ann asks. He nods. "Not all of us are like that. You're lovable and funny. If a girl can't see that, they're not worth your time."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Mary Ann smiles. "Maybe. Do you want to be?"

"Sure."

* * *

With only five other people on the island, people found out fast about Gilligan and Mary Ann starting to date. The others seemed to be happy that they finally realized that they liked each other.

But no matter how happy the others were, they couldn't be happier about it than Gilligan and Mary Ann.


End file.
